The present invention relates to composite material formed of a fiber reinforced polymer matrix material having a multilayer laminate surface, such as fiberglass reinforced composite panels. One such panel is a structural fiberglass reinforced polypropylene panel that is useful as truck liners for use in the transportation industry. A structural fiberglass reinforced polypropylene panel material may also be useful in clean rooms used in semiconductor and other manufacturing, operating rooms or food preparation sites.